Cookies
by Miruvix
Summary: [Jigoku Shoujo] You're cruel, you know? [PG, slight, platonic Ren x Ai]


**Title: **Snack

**Author:** Miru

**Rating: **PG, mostly

**Warning: **No real spoilers, though the situation is based off of the first episode of Futakomori

**Notes:** Random scenes are fun, aren't they? Slight, platonic Ren x Ai, again. Think big brother and sister, rather than lovers.

-----

"I hope you like them, Ishimoto-sensei!"

"Oh, they look good! Thanks!"

"Neh, sensei, will you go out on a date with me next time?"

"A date? Hmmmm… Maybe, maybe not. Oh, hey, you have class soon! Get going!"

"Ah, we're going to be late!"

"We'll come back if later if we have any questions!"

"Sure, girls See you later, then!"

As the door to the teacher's room slid shut, 'Sone-sensei' leaned across the desk to poke at one of the plastic-wrapped, pink-ribboned packages strewn about the desk, sending it tipping over. "Care to tell me what's with the girls today?"

'Ishimoto-sensei' pushed aside one of the packs of cookies to give her an almost-wicked grin. "I heard that they learned to back cookies in Home Ec class today."

"And why do they come to you like this?"

"Apparently, the girls think I'm the cutest male teacher around."

"And what was that about questions?"

"They sometimes come to me with questions about their homework."

"But you're the physical education teacher!"

"You're just jealous because you don't get as much attention as me, Hone Onna."

"That's 'Sone-sensei' to you!"

Ichimoku Ren only grinned as he leaned back in his chair, idly putting the packages littered about his desk into some semblance of order. So much for being on the job. Hone Onna gave a small sigh as she leaned back into her chair, massaging her temples. It was lunch time, but the two of them, not having to eat, were lounging about the teacher's lounger. Five days into this fake job as teachers, and there still wasn't much solid evidence as to who their client-to-be was. Of course, that Onda girl was the most likely candidate, but they needed something more decisive, and—

The sound of something crunching made her look over to the other desk, where Ren had pulled open one of the packets and was now munching on a cookie. Grinning, he pulled out a second cookie and wiggled it in her direction.

"Want one?"

She gave an exasperated sigh and batted it out of his hand, scoffing. (True to his temporary employment as the sports teacher, he had formidable reflexes, and managed to catch it before it hit the table.) "No thank you. I can't gain any weight."

He snorted in response, choking a little bit, lapsing into a fit of coughing, and clearing his throat before continuing. "You gaining weight is like me having to wear contact lenses. Not going to happen any time soon."

Unfolding the letter that had accompanied one of the packets of cookies, he scanned over the writing (cute, curly handwriting) before giving a small laugh. When Hone Onna looked over, her expression curious, he flicked it in her direction, still snickering as he rummaged through a packet for another cookie. "Kids this age. They're cute."

Reading the letter, she sighed before placing it back on Ren's desk, a small frown on her face. "She really likes you."

A chocolate-chip cookie held loosely in his mouth, he looked up. "Nnn?"

"I said, she really likes you."

Taking a bite, Ren scoffed. "Yeah, right. It's just a childish crush, probably, she'll get over it."

"You're cruel, you know."

The statement made him pause, and he swallowed the bite in his mouth before looking over at her, an intrigued sort of expression flitting across his features. "Really? How?"

Reaching over, she pulled a cookie out of the packet in his hands, looking at it thoughtfully. "It's obvious. How many times have you seduced a girl—" The skeptical frown on his face made her correct her words. "—oh, fine, how many times have you _pretended_ to seduce a girl?"

Ren began counting on his fingers, but Hone Onna quickly cut him off, waving the cookie in small circles in the air. "Oh, you know you've done it countless time! Each time there's a mission, you go waltzing up to the girls, sparkle a little bit, and they're putty in your hands. You kiss up to them, butter them up to draw information out of them."

It was true, really. Gathering information was an important part of getting ready for a client's request, and it wasn't rare that Ren was put in charge of a female related to the case in question. Several centuries of practice had rendered him an expert in the matter, and his good looks didn't hurt. A couple suggestive phrases said in that sweet, overly-friendly voice, and most girls would tell him anything.

He shrugged, munching on another cookie. "Part of the job. Not my fault I'm good at it."

"Yes, but what about after the job?"

"What do you mean, after the job?"

"Literally, that. Some of the people you work with, I think they really end up liking you, at least a little bit. Then you up and vanish. That's got to hurt at least a little bit, you know."

He paused, chewing thoughtfully for a moment, before pointing at her. "Not like you're any different, really."

"Okay, fine. _We're_ cruel."

"So?"

"Don't you feel sorry for them?"

"Hey, we're Hell's representatives. I don't think we're supposed to."

"Still."

"And besides, I have someone who holds my heart, you know."

The last reply made Hone Onna start, and she looked at him, her expression mostly suspicious, but still with a hint of curiosity. "…who?'

Pulling out the last cookie in the packet, he waved it teasingly in the air for a moment before grinning at her. "Oujo."

The slap she gave him upside the head with her notebook could have been heard halfway down the hall.

-----

It was quite late by the time Ren got back to the sunset hut, partly because he'd had to stay late at the school to oversee the boy's class volleyball practice (they weren't half bad, but they were still cowed when he couldn't help showing off by performing some sort of super-spike), and partly because he'd had to shake off one of the girls who'd been tagging after him, asking if it was true that he was dating Sone-sensei.

The door let out a rasping gasp as he slid it open, kicking off his shoes as he stepped into the room. "Oujo I'm back." The room was empty, and he paused, but he could see her slight form silhouetted through the rice-paper side door. Making his way back outside and around the house, he found her sitting on the ledge, looking at the sunset. She granted him a small look and a nod before returning her attention to the sunset.

He only smiled and leaned on the wooden beam beside her, glancing off into the horizon as he spoke.

"Did anything happen?"

"No."

"Ah, okay, I thought we had a call for a moment. Where're the others?"

"Still out."

"Oh right. They had to stay in their positions, huh?"

There was a moment of silence before he rummaged through his pockets, the sound of plastic crinkling whispering through the air. Taking a seat next to her, he grinned.

"Hey, Oujo, are you hungry?"

When she looked over at him, a flicker of curiosity on her features, he pulled out one of the packets of cookies from his pocket, holding it out to her. She took it, looking carefully at it for a moment before throwing him a questioning glance, which he answered with a small laugh, scratching his head.

"I didn't make them, of course, but the girls I'm supposed to teach did, and they're pretty good! That one was made with cherries, and you like cherries, so I thought you might like that. I mean, you're always eating just cherries, and a little variety can't hurt, right?"

Looking back at the plastic-wrapped biscuits, she paused for a moment before looking at him.

"…thank you."

He smiled in response, sticking his hands back in his pockets.

"No problem."


End file.
